The Crossovers
by Sasukes1Gurl
Summary: The biggest crossover fan fic you'll ever read!
1. The Plan

**The Crossovers**

**By: Sasukes4ever**

**Chapter 1: THE PLAN**

RING RING RING RING RING RING Christina's alarm went off. She slammed the button on her alarm clock to turn off the agitating noise. She accidently knocked the a picture over. She bent over her bed lazily and picked it up. It was a picture of her and Sasuke from when they were just kids. Sasuke smiling big and Christina as happy as ever with her arms around him. She stared at the picture and smiled, then put it down to look at the one in her locket Sasuke gave her for her birthday a few months ago. She had a picture of him inside.

"sigh Sasuke Uchiha, you have me head over heels...how do you do it?" Christina said smiling.

(She was obviously in love with this boy, the story of her love is the type that'll make you say "How cliché." but that's the story soooooooo...DEAL WITH IT! ahem You see, Christina and Sasuke have been the best of friends since they were just 4-years-old. It was love at first sight, well, since they were only four they didn't know what _love _ meant so lets say _like like_ (lol, kiddy words). Anyway, since then, it turned into a deep love. Same story for him. They just couldn't gather the courage to say anything. The only people who know of Christina's secret were Lydia, Yuro, Kai, and Natsu(Kakashi's girlfriend). The only one who knew anout Sasuke's secret was none other than Naruto. Cliché, neh? Oooh, let's get back to the story. )

Christina continued to stare at the picture...until she heard a knock at the door. She fixed her hair a bit and went to the door. She peeped through the hole to see who it was; it was Sasuke, of course. She quickly opened the door to let him in.

"Morning, Christina. I see you just woke up." Sasuke said pointing to her pajamas.

Christina giggled, "Heh, yeah, I did. alarm woke me up this morning. Sit down for a bit, I'll go get ready. You hungry?"

"Yes, actually I am. Thank you.", he replied.

Sasuke sat down on the couch and Christina went into her room to prepare for school. (I mean, hey, ninja's have to go to school too, ya know). Sasuke looked around the room and saw various pictures of different people. One had a picture of her and her cousin Kakashi. Another had a picture of her and her mother and father. Another picture had a picture of her, himself and Itachi when they were younger. Sasuke cringed at the sight of his brother but smiled when he saw Christina and him together. Christina walked out from the room and pulled her hair from out of her shirt. Then adjusted the bandages (which she used as an accessessory) on her left arm and right leg. Then, she tied on her headband on her left arm and put her medicated eyedrops into her right eye. (she lost her eye a while back in a nasty fight with a demon. Kakashi gave her an extra eye he had in jar that he carried around, for some reason I don't know why, ahem So, now, just as her cousin, she is able to use sharingan with her left eye, unfortunately she can only use her shinigami eye in one eye, now...not that it can do much but hey...) She blinked a few times and went into the kitchen. Sasuke saw her and followed. He noticed that she was still wearing the locket he gave her.

"Still wearing that locket I see..." he said, "I didn't think you'd remember to wear it everyday."

Christina blushed.

"Well, of course I'd wear it everyday. _You_ gave it to me, it means so much to me." Christina said as she looked at it adoringly.

Sasuke smiled and got up. He walked over to her. "So what pictures do you have inside?"

Christina's eyes widened, she didn't want him to see. "Uhhh...nothing!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow...he didn't belive her..."So, uh, can I see it?

Christina quickly turned around, and nervously said, "Uh...no...why? It's fine! Nothing inside!"

Sasuke smiled and went to try to get it from her, and _"accidently"_ fell on her. He stared at her and she stared at him. (They were having one of those moments where the two people who have a secret crush on each other have that akward moment and stare at each other and then it got to the point where they were about to kiss without knowing…) They began to get closer for a kiss (unknowingly) and then Christina's phone began to ring. They both got scared and jumped up. They were both blushing and sitting on the floor. They helped each other up and she answered the phone. It was Yuro.

"Hello?" Christina said.

"Hey, when are you guys coming again?" Yuro asked.

"Oh, we should be coming in a few days! It be nice to go back to Dyanmite City for a bit, buuut I'm gonna miss my friends here too! _Especially_, Sasuke…"

Christina blushed when she said that, and looked at Sasuke. He was looking off to the side trying to cover his face with his hair so she wouldn't see him blushing.

"Sasuke? That little boyfriend of yours?"

"Yuro!"

"Ugh, okay. Mr. boy-you-call-youre-friend-but-so-madly-in-love-with?"

"Yes…."Christina said in a low and embarassed voice.

"Well, invite him over! Maybe you can make your move on him while you're here! I mean, besides Paris, Dynamite City has some of the most romantic places in the world! I think you two could hit it off! Ya know what else? Lydia could invite her '_friend_' Naruto and if everything goes well…you could double date!"

Christina began to smile.

"Christina likes those words….SPEAK MORE!"

"Imagine the things you can do…hmmmmmm?"

That's when Christina snapped into 'Daydream Mode'. She stared out into space with her mouth ajar. Her eyes all….googly? She was imagining all the things that she could do to…er…with Sasuke if they were going out. She dropped the phone and was imagining her and Sasuke in Paris, he held her in his arms and was staring deeply into her eyes, "Ce n'est plus 'juste une étincelle ', il est une flamme ! Une brûlure, flamme brûlante !" (TRANSLATION: It is not 'just a spark' anymore, it is a flame! A burning, burning flame!) and then he kisses her. Just the thought of Sasuke speaking French turned her on. She was unknowingly repeating those words aloud and Sasuke was staring at her wondering why, and what she was saying.

"_Christina….Christina…._"

Kai who was standing next to Yuro ,and listening to the conversation, yelled into the phone. "CHRISTINA, SNAP OUT OF IT, DOBE!!"

"Huh?", Christina said picking the phone up, "Sorry, blame Yuro she got the thought stuck into my head….I'LL DO IT!!"

"Okay, bring him and and don't forget to tell Lydia. We gotta go get our books, class starts in 10 minutes, bye."

Christina and Yuro hung up. Christina let out a big sigh of relief. She fixed her hair and went to get some pots and pans. She was humming a happy-in-love tune. Sasuke looked at her as she danced with every step she took. She was obviously happy.

"Hm? Who were you talking to?" Sasuke asked.

"It was a friend of mine. Her name's Yuro. She just gave me the most brilliant idea for summer vacation!"

"And what was that?"

"Oh nothing, Sasuke! Nothing at all." Christina smiled deviously. She spun around and cracked some eggs onto a pan.

Sasuke could do nothing more than laugh and smile as he watched her dance and cook at the same time. He just loved to see her smile; he decided to help her.

As he got plates down from the cabinet he finally said something.

"You know, you're pretty happy for a whole lot of nothing." He said passing her the plates, "Why won't you tell me?"

Christina spun around again and went up to him to get the plates. "Heh, let's just say it involves you, me, and the best thing that could ever happen!"

With that, she tapped him on the nose and went to go serve breakfast.

Sasuke stood there now in _his _daydream mode daydreaming of what "you, me, and the best thing that could ever happen" could be. He imagined just taking her into his arms and just kissing and telling her that he loves her and doing various other ahem things…

"Hm…I like that…"he said smiling.


	2. Road Trip!

**The Crossovers**

**By: Sasukes1gurl**

**Chapter 2: ROAD TRIP! (or something to that degree...)**

**NOTE: SORRY, MADE A MISTAKE ON MY LAST CHAPTER, I KEEP FORGETTING MY USERNAME AND I KEEP THINKING THAT IT'S ****SASUKES4EVER**** SO, DON'T BE CONFUSED. I TRIED TO EDIT IT BUT IT WOULDN'T MAKE THE CHANGES. ENJOY!!**

Sasuke and Christina went to school, they were happy because today was the last day of school. They walked into the classroom...it was still early. They saw Lydia and Naruto talking to Lee.

"I never really liked, Neji.", Naruto said.

"I really want to fight him! I think he would be an interesting person to fight!", Lee said as he thought of what it would be like to engage in battle with Neji.

"Ugh, he's such a fatalist! I think Naruto knocked some sense into him after the exams, though! I haven't seen him much anymore, although I have heard that there may be something going on between him and Tenten! I am sooooo going to pick on him for that!" Lydia said smirking deviously.

Christina overheard what Lydia said and ran over to them.

"Did I hear something that involves annoying Neji?"

"Chu bet! We can team up and become the most annoying thing in the world!" Lydia said.

"Well, as long as Sakura and Ino are among the living, that won't be possible!" Christina said laughing.

Everyone laughed, including Lee, believe it or not. (Lee got rejected by Sakura so many times that he eventually gave up and began to grow a somewhat hate toward her. "began to grow a somewhat hate toward her." ? Please let me know if that makes sense! Thank you!)

"Well, atleast the 3rd most or 4th...Anyway, as long as you and me work together we can climb any mountain, hike any trail, and even dial any phone! And not just your phone or my phone, but anyones phone! Even the phone _of the gods!_" Lydia waved her fist in the air and had her foot on the desk. Everyone stared at her.

Christina stared at Lydia blankly, "...What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sorry, accidently dropped all the chocolate milk mix into the milk this morning..." Lydia fixed her shirt and calmly sat down.

"...Anyway...I am so gonna annoy him, and it is going to fun!" Christina said excitedly.

At that moment, Neji walked in and they sat down in there seat. Naji was the last person to arrive and Iruka calmed the class down.

"Okay, okay, I know you are all excited about today being the last day of school but we need to pick a destination for where we are going to go. Any suggestions?" Iruka asked.

Everyone was thinking. Christina's hand shot up.

"Iruka-sensei! I got the perfect place!"

"Yes, Christina?"

"I think that Dyanmite City would be a great place to go to! There are all sorts of places to go for children, teenagers, _and _adults! And if anyone is interested in training, there are plenty of training areas around, both in the city and around it! I know just about everyone there! Also, I could hook us up with a place to stay, _and_ it could be a nice experience for everyone!'

"Hm, sounds interesting...if nobody has any other suggestions, this is where we will go!"

Nobody raised their hand. Hinata began to raise her hand but Lydia harpooned her hand to the desk.

"Okay, then! It's settled! We're Dynamite City bound!" Iruka said, "Now, school will be cut short today, I'll go to Lady Tsunade and confirm our destination. I send in a substitute for now and I'll leave a list of things for you to do...which isn't much really but talk and then head to lunch later."

Iruka left. A few minutes later the sub came in.

"Hello class! My name is Haru Hiroshi. I know most teachers prefer that you call them by their last name but you can call me by my first. So, it's Haru-sensei! I'm not a rough teacher and I don't have any rules really, just behave well, let me know if you have to leave the room and we won't have any problems! Oh, and before I forget, here is a friend of mine and also my assistant, Trinity!" Haru said.

Everyone looked next to him and saw a wolf that was black and lime-green. His body was black and his belly, chest, tip of his ears, and the bottom part of his paws were lime-green, including the bottom of his tail and under his eyes. He had piercings in his ears.

"_Yello!_" Haru said.

They both seemed to be very friendly.

"Okay, according to the list your teacher left me you are allowed to talk and you have no work, all I have to do really is keep you children behaved and let you go for lunch until he gets back."

Everyone got up and sat somewhere else, Christina got up and went over to Neji and had Sasuke behind her.

"HHHHHHIIIIIIIII NNNNEEEEJJJJIII!!" Christina said in an annoying voice as she hit him very hard on the back, "Wazzup?!"

"Well, everything was pretty quiet until you started yelling...now could you stop hitting mw o-" Neji stopped because now Christina was poking him.

She didn't stop poking him until he finally asked why she was doing it.

"Why are you poking me?..." Neji said, agitated.

Christina looked up at him in the most serious face and said, "...Because I was destined to..."

He got mad and walked away. Christina turned around to Sasuke, still with the serious expression on her face. Then she just busted out into laughter. She grabbed Sasuke's shirt and just laughed into his shoulder, Sasuke laughed, too.(don't be scared by that, i know he's a bit ooc in here, but so is everyone else...wel...not everyone...)


End file.
